


Kyouko Misses Her

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Kyouko and Sayaka. Could be viewed as Kyouko/Sayaka but could also be friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kyouko Misses Her

**Author's Note:**

> Another poem written for class. Done in a couple of minutes so... yeah.. please enjoy.

Kyouko Misses Her

Sayaka was a sweet girl  
Who had gotten ahead of herself  
For the same mistake as I.

Our first meeting was tarnished  
By hateful words and   
Clashing weapons.

In time I saw  
Not the weak brat I thought  
But a strong warrior who had gotten lost.

The Hero of Justice  
Is gone now and I  
Will follow where she goes.

Sayaka please wait  
For me to find you and  
Together we will follow the Law of Cycles.


End file.
